House Crowley
House Crowly is a large Vandal House of the Kingdom of Lucerne, that makes its home within the small mountain fortress of the town of Cronely from which they control the province of Western Cronely. Once a fiercly independant nation they lost this during the War with House Greymane and have been a reluctant Vassal of House Greymane ever since. House Crowley has a dark reputation, and they sit at the head of a council called the Council of Skulls which they created long ago, but was banned under William Lovie III. but still continues to this day. House Crowley controls the large fortress town of Cronely from which they dominate the province of Western Cronely which has a significant population and just as significant military. The Sigil of House Crowley is a heraldy quartered of six: red lips strewn on yellow, yellow skulls strewn on black. Following the control of Darius Crowley the words of House Crowley changed and now their words are "The Choice Is Yours", and this is in regards to all of their men choosing their path of whether they want to follow them or meet a different end. House Crowley as a vassal house contains a Grand Lord and for this reason they sit on the lower council of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Inside of Hillsbrad they are on the major council of the town, and they sit directly next to House Greymane as a constant sign that they are directly beside them in terms of power, and influence in the town. House Crowley migrated southward into the Valley of Lucerne several generations before the Great Migration and moving westward within the Valley of Lucerne they would come to dominate the area west of Hillsbrad. Far before the time of the Driving Tide House Crowley diminated the region west of Hillsbrad and as such they took their independance so strongly that they defeated House Tyrell in a brief conflict attempting to take them over. House Crowley continued its independance but during the brief War of Hillsbrad House Crowley and House Godfrey were defeated by the forces of House Greymane and they brought their substancial powerbase into Hillsbrad. Inside Hillsbrad they came to become the same powerful house that they had been before, and as such they grew their personal houses into something powerful enought that they came to believe themselves nearly seperate from their Masters in House Greymane. History Early History House Crowley migrated southward into the Valley of Lucerne several generations before the Great Migration and moving westward within the Valley of Lucerne they would come to dominate the area west of Hillsbrad. Independance Far before the time of the Driving Tide House Crowley diminated the region west of Hillsbrad and as such they took their independance so strongly that they defeated House Tyrell in a brief conflict attempting to take them over. War of Hillsbrad House Crowley continued its independance but during the brief War of Hillsbrad House Crowley and House Godfrey were defeated by the forces of House Greymane and they brought their substancial powerbase into Hillsbrad. Hillsbrad Inside Hillsbrad they came to become the same powerful house that they had been before, and as such they grew their personal houses into something powerful enought that they came to believe themselves nearly seperate from their Masters in House Greymane. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Noteable Members Family Members * Franklin Crowley. Killed by Darius, and Bonden Crowley ** Marja Crowley. Died of sickness *** † Johan Crowley. Killed during Battle of Lyons **** † Ophellia Crowley. Died during childbirth ***** † Reginald Crowley. Killed during Third Battle of Minus Ithil *****Ophellia Crowley ***Darius Crowley ****Maina Crowley *****Lorna Crowley **** † Peyton Baxter. Murdered by Dexter Hill *****Dexter Hill *****Demi Hill ******Andrew Garfield *******Thomas Garfield *******Larra Garfield ****Unknown Women *****Eddard Hill *****Henly Robbet ***Bonden Crowley ****Tella Crowley *****Darian Crowley *****Martin Crowley *****Gretta Crowley (Gretta Mien) Other Noteables Sworn Houses House Fladen See Also : House Fladen House Benden See Also : House Benden Category:Vassal house of House Greymane Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Hillsbrad